


Telling Them Apart

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Buckyballs look or dress alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Them Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because furball Thor has a red cape.

* * *

It is easier to tell them apart now.

Thor has a red cape.

Hulk is always green.

Stark is... well, they can tell which one is Stark because of his behavior.

The same with the one that is Natasha, not that she leaves Romanoff's side unless she needs to bite someone, so it's even easier.

Riley arranges his fur into wings like a Falcon exo-suit, and Sam almost cries.

One of them shows its claws constantly and hisses more than the rest. They name this one Wolverine and no one tries to adopt it.

Darcy wants to call all of hers “Skittles” because they keep changing colors. And because it's better than buckyballs, no matter what Jane thinks.

The one they call Cap keeps its fur blue, white, and red. It also happily wears the bells (spangles apparently mean jingles) much to Steve's dismay.

Of course, that dismay was nothing compared to when someone said, “So that's it. We've counted them all and we know how many there are.”

And then there were more.


End file.
